1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press-fit device, and more specifically to a press-fit device for connecting two electronic components, such as a circuit board and a flexible wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently there are many types of connecting devices used for connecting flexible cables and circuit boards, such as a connecting device, which connects with a circuit board by a screw or a locating pole and a fixing block set under the circuit board, thereby, the cable can be clamped between the connecting device and the circuit board. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,396 discloses a connector, which includes a strain relief clamp and a pair of screws set on two ends of the strain relief. The screws fasten the strain relief clamp, and thus the cable wire and the circuit board are connected electronically by the fastening force of the strain relief clamp. However, the strain relief clamp used for the connector is fastened only by the two screws set on the two ends. This design makes the assembly and disassembly steps complicated, and the distribution of the fastening force is large at both ends and small in the middle, so the force between the cable wire and the circuit board is unequal. Moreover, the height of the connector cannot be reduced because of the screws.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,619 discloses a design in which posts are set on two ends of a mounting bar, button tops are set on a bottom end of the posts, and grooves are set on a circuit board corresponding to the posts. The posts are set in the grooves of the circuit board and fixed by a slide locking bar with slots. The mounting bar and the circuit board are fixed together to contain cables. However, the connecting structure is complicated, and the height of the entire structure cannot be reduced because of the posts and the slide locking bar.
Another connecting device defines an elongated main body to clamp two circuit boards. Catches are set on both ends of the elongated main body to clamp with both side bottoms of the circuit board. Two guide pins are set inside the two catches respectively to engage with guiding holes set on the circuit board. Through this design, the cable can be set between two circuit boards, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,851. The structure disclosed is simple; however, the clamping force is large at both ends and small in the middle, causing the force of the electronic connection between the cable and the circuit boards to be unequal.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that these shortcomings above are able to be improved upon and suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement based on deep research and thought.